The Conference will be held in Santiago, Chile and will provide an opportunity for intense interactions between basic researchers and clinicians from various countries. The aims of the Conference are: 1) to bring together Latin American and U.S. professionals interested in salivary function and its influence on oral health in order to exchange information on new techniques and approaches in this area of biomedical and dental research, to stimulate the cross-fertilization of ideas and to highlight recent progress in the management of salivary dysfunction and its impact on oral health; 2) to enhance interest in this area of research among basic scientists and dental professionals in Latin America; 3) to enhance the understanding of the U.S. participants about research resources available in Latin American, including special populations whose study can further advance research at the basic, clinical/epidemiological and health promotion level; 4) to further develop opportunities for research collaboration between the participants; 5) to support the further growth and expansion of the Latin American Association of Salivary Research and its links with the U.S. scientific community in general and with NIDR-supported researchers in particular.